Bionics/Holt It Up Episode
Mission Creek High School *Adam, Bree, Brooke, Chase, Debby, Leo and Spencer enter the school* Spencer: *holding Brooke’s hand* First day at school as married couple Brooke: *holding Spencer’s hand* And first day of the last year here Spencer: It doesn’t feel, like it was a year since we first met Brooke: Yea, it feels like yesterday Debby: Yea yea, you’re fresh married and in love. WE GOT TI!! *walks off* Bree: Yea.. She has a though time with Simpson Brooke: That explains it Chase: Who is the blonde over there? Adam: Dude!! You have a daughter!! Chase: I know!! She just looks lost. I go talk to her *walks off* Hey, you look lost Nanny: ‘Cuz I am!! Chase: Maybe I can help Nanny: No, I will figure it out myself!! Chase: Fine!! *goes back to the gang* I tried, but she won’t let me *walks off* Bell rings Bree: Let’s go Brooke Brooke: Yea Bree and Brooke walk off Debby’s class Debby: You’re new here, aren’t you? Nanny: So obvious?? Debby: Yea, kinda Nanny: Why? Debby: You sat down next to me Nanny: And that’s a problem?? Debby: No!! But no-one has ever sat down next to me or talk to me Nanny: Why? Debby: I’m a Davenport. My brothers and sisters are the bottom of the food chain Nanny: Well, I’m a Holt and I don’t listen to gossip Debby: That’s gre- Aria: *enters* Sorry, that I- Perry: (not carrying) Just sit down Grilds Aria: Actually it’s Fields Perry: Do I look, like I care Aria: Not really Perry: SIT DOWN!! Aria: *sits down next to Debby* Hey Debs Debby: Hey Ar Aria: Who’s that? Nanny: I’m Nanny and Deb’s, I thought no-one talks to you or sits down next to you Debby: Aria is a part of the family.. kinda.. Nanny: Kinda? Debby: She’s my brothers girlfriend Aria: And her brother’s daughter’s mother Nanny: You’re a mom at 17?? Aria: She’s 2 Nanny: Woo… Debby: Yea and that’s a reason too.. That I’m a mom as well…. Nanny: Boy or girl? Debby: Girl Nanny: What’s their names?? Debby: Elena Aria: My little girl’s name is Fariba Nanny: Cool Lunch Break Adam, Lora, Bree, Jason, Brooke, Spencer, Chase, Leo and Lola sit at the table. Aria, Debby and Nanny walk over to the table. Aria: Hey Sweety *kisses Chase’s cheek* Chase: Hey, sit down Aria: You *sits down* don’t have to tell me this twice Debby: Guys, that’s Nanny. She’s new Chase: Unfriendly girl Nanny: Annoying boy Debby: I told Nanny, she can sit with us Brooke: Go ahead!! Nanny: *sits down* Thanks Debby: *sits down* That’s just Brooke, playing her role as mother and wife Nanny: You have a kid too?? Brooke: Spence and I have twins Nanny: No way!! That’s so adorable!! Spencer: *smiles* Ariana and Brandon. They’re the oldest out of the group Nanny: So.. Are there C and D too? Adam & Lora: *smiling* Cody Bree & Jason: *smiling* Danielle Nanny: Wow… I wanna be a mom too!! Bree: If I would be, I would wait a while. I know, what I’m talking about!!! Adam: Where is Simpson?? Bree: *hits him in the side* Adam: Bree that hurts!!! Debby: It’s okay!! I have no idea, where he is Leo: I know, where he is Debby: That was clear Leo: He moved Debby: And why couldn’t he tell me that?? Leo: I met him, when I was getting late for school Debby: Excuse me!! *gets up and rus off* Brooke: I better go after her!! *gets up and leaves* With Debby Sits in the corner of the bleachers and cries. Brooke superspeeds to her and sits down next to her Brooke: Watch out, you’re going to glitch Debby: It doesn’t matter!! Brooke: Why?? Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript